Kagerou days
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Un petit OS SaruMi, inspiré par une chanson d'Hatsune Miku. J'espère que le contenu vous plaira !


_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

 _J'ai décidée de faire un essaie en écrivant cet OS : Oui, je me suis trèèèès inspirée xD d'une musique de Miku Hatsune, et j'ai pris le pairing SaruMi (Saruhiko x Misaki). Parce que j'ai finis l'anime K et j'ai toujours aimée ce couple °^°!_

 _J'ai fais au mieux car je ne suis pas une experte °w°" Mais j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, enfin amusée...? XD parce que c'est pas très joyeux faut dire~_

 _De toute façon si vous connaissez la chanson vous savez à quoi vous attendre. D'ailleurs ça peut être sympa de la mettre pendant que vous lisez ^^! Enfin je sais pas xD_

 _Bref, bonne lecture~_

* * *

Cela me fait plaisir d'avoir retrouvé cet ambiance avec toi, un peu bizarre et drôle aussi de revoir cette forte amitié renaître de ces cendres, nous pouvons le dire. Assis sur ces balançoires comme des enfants de foire, buvant notre boisson éternelle. Je te regarde toi, te balancer avec passion comme tout ce que tu peux faire les yeux brillants de la même façon. Te regarder est rafraîchissant, comme la manière dont tu t'habille, frais, comparé à moi qui porte des vêtements chaud par ce temps d'été. Alors que mon regard se pose sur autre chose, toi tu t'arrête pour me regarder avec un sourire tendre qui prend de suite un large sourire de bonheur et je le vois du coin de l'œil. Pendant que nous regardons le ciel, le silence prend place puis de nouveau je regarde ailleurs croisant les yeux verts d'un chat aussi noir que le charbon. Il me fixe, et je ne le lâche pas du regard avant de t'entendre dire ces quelques mots : « Peut-être bien que je déteste l'été en fin de compte. », tout en caressant le chat qui est à présent devant toi et que tu as pris dans tes bras.

Je regarde en coin le sol avant d'apercevoir le chat courir vers la rue et relève la tête voyant que tu le suis. Je me lève sans motivation pour te suivre à mon rythme.

Tout est alors passé si vite...

« MISAKI ! »

Pendant que je t'interpelle paniqué et que je te rejoins en courant, tu tourne la tête vers le danger et te fais percuter. Tu t'es soudains trouvé recouvert de la couleur qui était celle de ton âme. Tu t'écrasais au sol, tu étais sans vie. Les personnes autour de la tragique scène ne faisait que regarder et le chauffeur paniquait au téléphone. Je n'ai pas été aussi utile que lui ou que quelqu'un d'autre, je regardais ton corps mort, allongé, baignant dans ta couleur préférée. Mon visage était également celui d'un mort à cet instant et je ne pouvais bouger, tremblant, pendant que le chat partait comme un voleur.

Je me suis levé en sursaut dans mon lit l'instant d'après en regardant autour puis le réveil. Nous étions le même jour, dans la matinée juste avant notre rendez-vous. « Un rêve ?... » pensais-je avec un sourire inquiétant. Il n'y a bien que moi pour rêver de ce genre de chose. Dont ta mort.

Pourtant quelque chose cloche, je vis cette journée comme elle l'était dans mes songes. Les mêmes gestes, mêmes regards, mêmes paroles, le même chat... Et cette même scène me revient en tête au moment où tu veux le rattraper...

Je t'arrête aussitôt, pris de panique, tu me regarde avec curiosité et inquiétude :

« -Saruhiko ? T'es pâle...

-C'est rien, ça doit être la chaleur. J'essayais de garder mon air convaincant.

-Ah oui sûrement ! En plus t'es bien habillé pour un mois d'été. Dit-il en souriant, cet idiot naïf... J'en souris.

-Laisse le, ce n'est qu'un chat, rentrons. »

Il acquiesce et nous partons. Je préfère écouter mon instinct, ou alors je suis juste fou et paranoïaque. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, si c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, et il n'y a que pour toi, que je m'inquiète. Mon monde tourne autour de toi.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, j'aperçois la population autour paniquée et bruyante qui fixe du regard le ciel. Je relève la tête et avant que je ne m'aperçois qu'une poutre me tombe dessus, tu me pousse et te fais écraser à ma place. Finalement, la scène qui est similaire se reproduit. Encore une fois en écarquillant les yeux j'aperçois ce chat noir qui me fixe avant de partir. Et je me réveille encore de la même façon, regardant le réveil en panique. C'est encore le même jour, encore la même heure, encore juste avant ce rendez-vous.

« Tout ne fait que commencer... ».

Je crois que je suis bien devenu fou, cette voix mystérieuse et inquiétante résonne à chaque « Tac » de l'horloge. Je me précipite au parc et je t'emmène avec moi plus paniqué que jamais et sans prendre le temps de t'écouter. Une seule chose m'importe, une seule idée m'envahit l'esprit : te cacher, te protéger, te sauver, t'emmener loin de ce chat qui est notre cauchemar.

Mais rien n'y fait, rien ne marche. À chaque endroit où je t'emmène, à chaque endroit où nous nous retrouvons, tu finis mort et je revis sans cesse ce malheur. Et le chat est toujours là, se sauvant comme le voleur de vie qu'il est. Ce rendez-vous était une mauvaise idée, personne ne veut que je retrouve notre amitié.

Suis-je fou ? Est-ce que je suis perdu ? Ou est-ce que quelqu'un m'en veut réellement ? Est-ce tes regrets et ta tristesse qui sont ce chat noir et qui me punit pour ce que j'ai fais ?...

Alors que je ne fais que penser à des idées noirs en laissant mes larmes couler de mes yeux vides, une silhouette familière pose ses mains sur mes joues sans couleur avant de me chuchoter : « C'est bien fait pour toi ! » d'une voix mesquine.

Oui, apparemment tu m'en veux. Je suis impardonnable. J'essaie de me racheter mais c'est inutile. Je veux te protéger mais les jours se répètent ainsi que ta mort. Le temps n'attend personne...

Mais si je ne peux pas te protéger, je connais au moins une solution pour te libérer de mon emprise.

Ce même rendez-vous a encore lieu. Tout se reproduit de la même façon comme à chaque fois, à l'exception que cette fois, le temps me laisse prendre ta place.

Je me fais percuter par le camion et te regarde avec un sourire voulant te dire adieu, tout en me disant dans mon esprit pour répondre au démon « Bien fait pour toi. ». Le chat n'est pas là, et je me laisse baigner dans ta couleur et m'en aller après avoir vu ton regard paralysé, cette silhouette derrière toi avec un sourire narquois qui enlève le sourire sur mon visage au moment de ma mort.

Il semblerait que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision.

Maintenant c'est toi, Misaki, qui reste assis le regard sans vie et les larmes coulant sur tes joues. Tu caresses le chat bien allongé sur tes genoux. Et elle ne te lâchera pas, pardonne moi.

* * *

 **Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ça tout ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu, excusez moi s'il y a des fautes ^^'**

 **Kiss**


End file.
